moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Moviepedia
A dark truth.jpeg|A Dark Truth|link=A_Dark_Truth Allegiance_018.jpg|Allegiance|link=Allegiance DinoTime_001.jpg|Dino Time|link=Dino_Time GriefTourist 002.jpg|The Grief Tourist|link=The_Grief_Tourist DjangoUnchained_014.jpg|Django Unchained|link=Django_Unchained Les_miserables_poster.jpeg|Les Miserables (2012)|link= Les Miserables (2012) Parental Guidance film poster.jpeg|Parental Guidance|link=Parental_Guidance CircqueSoleil3D_001.jpg|Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away 3D|link=Cirque_du_Soleil:_Worlds_Away_3D The Impossible.jpeg|The Impossible|link=The_Impossible JackReacher_001.jpg|Jack Reacher|link=Jack_Reacher NotFadeAway_001.jpg|Not Fade Away|link=Not_Fade_Away On the Road FilmPoster.jpg|On the Road|link=On_the_Road This_is_40_poster.jpg|This is 40|link=This is 40 Amour_001.jpg|Amour|link=Amour The Guilt Trip Poster.jpeg|The Guilt Trip|link=The_Guilt_Trip Tt1790885.jpeg|Zero Dark Thirty|link=Zero_Dark_Thirty AnyDayNow.jpg|Any Day Now (2012)|link=Any_Day_Now_(2012) 250px-Hobbit-poster.jpg|The_Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey|link=The_Hobbit:_An_Unexpected_Journey SaveDate_001.jpg|Save the Date|link=Save_the_Date CheerfulWeatherWedding 001.jpg|Cheerful Weather for the Wedding|link=Cheerful_Weather_for_the_Wedding Deadfall2012Poster.jpeg|Deadfall|link=Deadfall DelhiSafari_001.jpg|Delhi Safari|link=Delhi_Safari FitzgeraldFamilyXmas_001.jpg|The Fitzgerald Family Christmas|link=The_Fitzgerald_Family_Christmas FlyingLessons_001.jpg|Flying Lessons|link=Flying_Lessons HydeParkHudson_001.jpg|Hyde Park on Hudson|link=Hyde_Park_on_Hudson InOurNature_007.jpg|In Our Nature|link=In_Our_Nature LayFavorite_001.jpg|Lay the Favorite|link=Lay_the_Favorite Playing4Keeps_001.jpg|Playing for Keeps (2012)|link=Playing_for_Keeps_(2012) CaliforniaSolo_001.jpg|California Solo|link=California_Solo KillingThemSoftly_006.jpg|Killing Them Softly|link=Killing_Them_Softly UniversalSoldierDOR_001.jpg|Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning|link=Universal_Soldier:_Day_of_Reckoning Hitchcock008.jpg|Hitchcock|link=Hitchcock RustBone_001.jpg|Rust & Bone|link=Rust_&_Bone LifeofPi-09.jpg|Life of Pi|link=Life_of_Pi -2.jpg|Red Dawn (2012)|link=Red_Dawn_(2012) RiseGuardians_001.jpg|Rise of the Guardians|link=Rise_of_the_Guardians SLP_Poster.jpg|Silver Linings Playbook|link=Silver Linings Playbook PriceCheck_001.jpg|Price Check|link=Price_Check TwilightBD2_001.jpg|The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2|link=The_Twilight_Saga:_Breaking_Dawn_Part_2 JabJaan_001.jpg|Jab Tak Hai Jaan|link=Jab Tak Hai Jaan Lincoln Poster.jpeg|Lincoln|link=Lincoln RoyalAffair_001.jpg|A Royal Affair|link=A_Royal_Affair Skyfall 023.jpg|Skyfall|link=Skyfall Flightposter.jpeg|Flight|link=Flight LateQuartet_001.jpg|A Late Quartet|link=A_Late_Quartet The-man-with-the-iron-fists-directed-by-rza-official-trailer-official-poster.jpeg|The Man with the Iron Fists|link=The_Man_with_the_Iron_Fists ThisMustPlace_001.jpg|This Must Be the Place|link=This_Must_Be_the_Place WreckitRalph_001.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph Tt1629757.jpeg|Chasing Mavericks|link=Chasing_Mavericks CloudAtlas_001.jpg|Cloud Atlas|link=Cloud_Atlas FunSize_001.jpg|Fun Size|link=Fun_Size 220px-The Loneliest Planet FilmPoster.jpeg|The Loneliest Planet|link=The_Loneliest_Planet AlexCross_001.jpg|Alex Cross|link=Alex_Cross TheSessions-001.jpg|The Sessions|link=The_Sessions Argo_001.jpg|Argo|link=Argo Tt1397280.jpeg|Taken 2|link=Taken 2 BaytownOutlaws_001.jpg|The Baytown Outlaws|link=The_Baytown_Outlaws Fairhaven_013.jpg|Fairhaven|link=Fairhaven GangsterSquad 001.jpg|The Gangster Squad|link=The Gangster Squad HauntedHouse_007.jpg|A Haunted House|link=A_Haunted_House The-promised-land-movie-poster-matt-damon.jpeg|Promised Land|link=Promised_Land Quartet_010.jpg|Quartet|link=Quartet StruckByLightning_001.jpg|Struck by Lightning|link=Struck_by_Lightning Blancanieves_014.jpg|Blancanieves|link=Blancanieves Broken city.jpeg|Broken City|link=Broken_City The Last Stand Official Poster 02.png|The Last Stand|link=The_Last_Stand Luv_001.jpg|Luv (2012)|link=Luv_(2012) OfficerDown_001.jpg|Officer Down|link=Officer_Down HanselGretalWH 001a.jpg|Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters|link=Hansel_and_Gretel%3A_Witch_Hunters JohnDiesEnd 001.jpg|John Dies at the End|link=John_Dies_at_the_End Parker 001.jpg|Parker|link=Parker Noobz_003.jpg|Noobz|link=Noobz BullettotheHead_022.jpg|Bullet to the Head|link=Bullet to the Head GingerRosa_002.jpg|Ginger and Rosa|link=Ginger_and_Rosa Stand_Up_Guys_2.jpeg|Stand Up Guys|link=Stand_Up_Guys WarmBodies_002.jpg|Warm Bodies|link=Warm_Bodies GlimpseMindCharlesSwan_006.jpg|A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III|link=A_Glimpse_Inside_the_Mind_of_Charles_Swan_III IdentityThief_001.jpg|Identity Thief|link=Identity_Thief Playroom_006.jpg|The Playroom|link=The_Playroom SideEffects_016.jpg|Side Effects|link=Side_Effects BeautifulCreatures_001.jpg|Beautiful Creatures (2013)|link=Beautiful_Creatures_(2013) EscapePlanetEarth_004.jpg|Escape from Planet Earth|link=Escape_from_Planet_Earth GoodDayDieHard_008.jpg|A Good Day to Die Hard|link=A_Good_Day_to_Die_Hard RomeoJuliet_001.png|Romeo and Juliet (2013)|link=Romeo_and_Juliet_(2013) SafeHaven_001.jpg|Safe Haven|link=Safe_Haven Snitch_001.jpg|Snitch|link=Snitch 21andOver004.jpg|21 and Over|link=21_and_Over EndofLove 001.jpg|The End of Love|link=The_End_of_Love International Poster.jpg|Jack the Giant Slayer|link=Jack_the_Giant_Slayer Phantom_001.jpg|Phantom|link=Phantom Stoker 010.jpg|Stoker|link=Stoker Frozenground.jpeg|The Frozen Ground|link=The_Frozen_Ground Admission 001.jpg|Admission|link=Admission DeadManDown 001.jpg|Dead Man Down|link=Dead_Man_Down OzGreat 011.jpg|Oz: The Great and Powerful|link=Oz:_The_Great_and_Powerful Croods-001.jpg|The Croods|link=The_Croods OlympusFallen 001.jpg|Olympus Has Fallen|link=Olympus_Has_Fallen GI Joe- Retaliation 27.jpg|G.I. Joe: Retaliation|link=G.I._Joe:_Retaliation Host_001.jpg|The Host (2013)|link=The_Host_(2013) PlaceBeyondPines 001.jpg|The Place Beyond the Pines|link=The_Place_Beyond_the_Pines Starbuck 001.jpg|Starbuck|link=Starbuck In Theaters Coming Soon All Time Greats 250px-Hobbit-poster.jpg|link=User_blog:Gcheung28/Winter_Movie_Guide_2012-2013 DjangoUnchained_011.jpg|link=User_blog:Gcheung28/Winter_Movie_Guide_2012-2013 Zero_dark_thirty_poster_2.jpeg|link=User_blog:Gcheung28/Winter_Movie_Guide_2012-2013 GangsterSquad_004.jpg|link=User_blog:Gcheung28/Winter_Movie_Guide_2012-2013 BeautifulCreatures_021.jpg|link=User_blog:Gcheung28/Winter_Movie_Guide_2012-2013 The Moviepedia 2012-2013 Winter Film Guide presents a list of 10 films to see during the cold winter months. The past month has been the last chance for Oscar-worthy films to slip in and get a nomination. Zero Dark Thirty, anyone? Watch the trailers now and vote for the one you were or are the most excited to see! Which film deserves to win Best Picture at the Academy Awards? Lincoln Argo Zero Dark Thirty Les Miserables Django Unchained Beasts of the Southern Wild Amour Silver Linings Playbook Life of Pi ---- Daniel Day-Lewis is an Academy-Award winning actor and widely regarded as one of the top actors of his generation. He has worked closely with many A-list directors, including Jim Sheridan, Martin Scorsese, P.T. Anderson and Steven Spielberg. He plays the titular role Lincoln (in theaters now), which has been nominated for Best Picturee at the Academy Awards. Furthermore, Day-Lewis was nominated for Best Actor for his turn as the 16th American President. He previously won the Best Actor award for portraying Christy Brown in My Left Foot (1989) and Daniel Plainview in There Will Be Blood (2007). Read More...' 'Beautiful Creatures - Ridley Poster (Emmy Rossum)' Movies http://feeds.feedburner.com/thr/film|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 Box Office http://feeds.feedburner.com/thr/boxoffice|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 action=purge}} Refresh '·''' Read more > ---- Please add Ratings icons to film pages using the templates found HERE. ---- We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding and adding articles to the wiki! Start a new article from: Requested articles • • List of Actors Also check the ' ' to see whether someone else has started an article of the same name. Remember: the title must have something to do with the film industry! ---- ---- *Oscars Wiki *Horror Film Wiki *Disney Wiki *Dreamworks Wiki *Lord of the Rings Wiki *WikiNarnia *Wookiepedia (Star Wars) *Tron Wiki *Harry Potter Wiki *Xenopedia (Aliens/Predator) *Twilight Saga Wiki *Amazing Spider-Man Wiki *Men in Black Wiki *X-Men Movies Wiki *Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki *The Godfather Wiki *Pixar Wiki de:Hauptseitees:Portadafr:Accueilno:Hovedsidepl:Strona głównaru:Заглавная страница __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Internal pages Category:Main Page